Oblivious
by Bullwinkle's Lady
Summary: At eighteen, Sasuke was becoming aware of what had long been obvious to everyone else: Karin derived sexual pleasure from his biting her.


**Author's Note: **This was definitely inspired by the "Let it Die" Sasuke/Karin anime music video on youtube. I really enjoyed it, since it's just so classic to me, without all the excessive effects, and cropping, masking, fanart-stealing, etc. It's the type of AMV I would grow up watching, or making, or enjoying at anime cons with my nerdy friends. Props to Amaterasu Phoenix for bringing it back to the basics. XD

**Oblivious**

by Bullwinkle's Lady

At eighteen, Sasuke was becoming aware of what had long been obvious to everyone else: Karin derived sexual pleasure from his biting her.

The kunoichi allowed herself to be bitten by no one else – even if one of her comerades was at the brink of death! Even despite that Sasuke had used her, abandoned her, and even tried to kill her on occasion.

Sasuke didn't have to request her anymore, Karin simply went to him after missions as though magnetized. Sometimes she crawled into his tent, just to offer him her arm, then filling the air with her pleasure-filled wails that made everyone's skin crawl. Sasuke never acknowledged the queer looks they got when they exited his tent together – how Sakura twitched and scowled, how Naruto's nose bled, and how Kakashi simply smiled by crinkling his eye while nodding perversely. Once on a mission with team eight, the Hyuuga had fainted.

Karin was like an unpleasant growth, usually attached to him wherever Sasuke went. Since coming to Konoha, she had agreed to do missions only with him. It was annoying, and yet…he had gotten used to her.

He was accustomed to Karin, and sought her over Sakura, as she was his default healer. He went to Karin for superficial wounds and went to her despite that it would have made more sense to get a bandage on several occasions. She served him, almost as his personal nurse. He went to Karin, even despite the moans and wails, and didn't register everyone else's reactions until someone put it into context.

"Me and Sakura are going out for dinner," Naruto mentioned that afternoon, after a training session.

"Hn."

"We wanted to know if you and Karin wanted to come along?"

"Why?"

"We thought we could make it a double-date."

Sasuke paused and looked up to see that Naruto was serious. At this, Sasuke became alarmed. Did people think he and Karin were dating?

In response, he managed to produce a single-syllable answer ("no"), before stalking off as Naruto scowled in his wake.

Sasuke went off to train on his own for the rest of the evening. He didn't want to go home and have to mull over any more of the…uncomfortable scenario.

As he lashed his sword out at imaginary foes, he steadily became aware of another's presence in the woods. He abruptly turned to his left, and pointed his blade at the intruder. "What are you doing here?"

Did he have to ask? _She was stalking him._

Karin poked her head out from behind a tree. She smiled shadily whilst scratching her cheek. "I thought we could train together." She gave him another creepy smile.

Sasuke's cheek twitched. "You don't have to follow me around anymore." He observed her look of confusion. Taka had long disbanded, and he wanted to free her of his service, or whatever it was that compelled her to follow him around. He wasn't sure how to go about it, so said, "Konoha has a hospital so you're useless to me."

Karin's eyes widened, and she flailed her arms psychotically. "How could you!?"

"Karin-"

"It's that pink-haired bitch, isn't it. No, you would never leave me for _her_. Maybe you're not feeling well, is that it?"

Before he could respond, she had approached him, rolling up her sleeve. "Here, bite my arm."

She posed her arm to his lips, and it made no sense.

"Karin…"

"Sasuke?"

He stared into her oblivious…crimson eyes. It made sense that she was related to Naruto. Both were fucking weirdos. He didn't like her desperation, but there was something about her…insanity…that he found strangely appealing.

Sasuke's eyes drifted to Karin's arm, where he observed the many marks he had left there before. He lowered his face, and bit it.

"Oooohhhhh!" Karin screamed, her cheeks reddening and her head going back.

Sasuke belatedly realized what he had done. He had bitten Karin, though he had not needed to be healed. He had bitten her, just…to give her pleasure.

He lifted his lips from her arm, and the two stared blankly at each other for a moment.

"Would that happen if I...bit you anywhere?"

* * *

The next morning, he stood by the bridge, looking over a mission scroll. Naruto passed by, glanced at him, then looked unhopeful.

"Ne Sasuke, do you and Karin want to want to come-"

"Un."

Naruto blinked. "What?"

"We'll come," said Sasuke. Kakashi had encouraged him to be more sociable since returning to Konoha. He supposed going out with his teammates and his girlfriend qualified.

"O-okay," said Naruto shakily. He had not been expecting an affirmative response. "I'll tell Sakura." He walked off.

Sasuke continued to read his scroll. He was sure Karin would be up for it as well when she came to.


End file.
